


Birthday

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: How to Care for Your Sharpshooter [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sorry guys no comfort, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Lance seems down, but no one can figure out why.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: How to Care for Your Sharpshooter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740649
Kudos: 113





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea why there's no comfort? I feel like I meant to make a part two at some point, so maybe I'll add a second chapter later, but in the meantime, have this.

Nobody understood why Lance seemed so down, especially since he woke up in such a bright, sunny mood. As the day went on, Lance’s bright, happy smile slowly slipped. Fell. Dropped until he was radiating sadness and pain. Fists clenched, relaxed, clenched again. Jaw, shoulders, back tight. Eyes dim with heartache.

Unfortunately, everyone assumed it was only because Keith and Shiro had both left for a mission. They assumed e was lonely and missing his partners. At first, Hunk tried to distract him, take his mind off the missing duo. And he reacted well, really he did! But then Hunk had been dragged away by Pidge to help with a new project, and not long after that, Lance got even mopier. Hunk didn’t know what else to do, and even worse, nobody but himself seemed to care. Lance was laying on the couch in their rec room, silent save for the forced even breaths he seemed to be focusing all his energy on. Regardless, the quiet was unnerving and unnatural, especially coming from Lance. Lance stayed there, ignoring all of Hunk’s attempts to get him to open up, for a couple of hours, before he finally dragged himself away, mumbling something to Hunk about “just going to bed”, looking miserable and despondent the entire time. 

Just a few seconds after he left the room, Allura appeared the door he’d just exited. She looked troubled.

“Hunk? What’s the matter with Lance?”

“Oh good I’m not the only one who’s noticed how down he seems!” Hunk fretted.

Allura blushed. “Well, I only just noticed. It looked like he was crying? What happened?”

Hunk shook his head slowly, “I honestly wish I knew. He’s been upset all day but wouldn’t say why…”

And thankfully, that’s when Shiro and Keith skidded into the room, panting and breathless, arms full of blankets and food and… presents? Hunk froze. “Shit,” he breathed.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith demanded. Normally Shiro would’ve reined him in, but he seemed just as desperate to know.

“He just… went to bed. Just a couple minutes ago.” Allura looked at Hunk sharply, noting the way his eyes were welling up. She wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Hunk? Is something wrong?” Shiro carefully set his bundle on the floor so he could move closer to his teammate, rubbing at his shoulder and back soothingly. “Did something happen?”

Hunk shook his head, silent as he fought to control the guilt and tears now building up in him. “I forgot.”

Keith’s load of things fell to the floor, too, ignored by everyone as he approached Hunk, anger all but pouring off his body in waves, purple tail swishing back and forth, and ears pricked for the slightest movement or sound. “…You forgot?” And damn if that angry tone didn’t make Hunk feel even worse.

“I’m sorry!” Hunk sniffed. “I just, got distracted with Pidge and everything else, I forgot to keep an eye on the calendar, and I know that’s no excuse, but I thought he was just upset you were gone, and—” he grabbed Shiro’s arm. 

"Please just go cheer him up. He’s been so sad all day; he must’ve thought we all forgot about his birthday, so please just go be with him. I’m going to fix this.” 

And the determination in his stance and voice placated even Keith, who stood down looking slightly mollified, assured that soon his chosen mate would be blissfully happy. He looked back down at the mess of blankets and gifts at his feet and stooped to retrieve them. Well, at least he would be once he and Shiro had found him. And once Hunk got to the rest of the team and they fixed this for their sharpshooter. Keith made a whiney noise at Shiro, urging him to grab his own things and get a move on to join their boyfriend.

They had a paladin to cheer up.


End file.
